In printing systems, for example, inkjet printing systems, it is critical to provide systems having predictable and accurate printed drop placement in order to reduce image defects and maintain print quality standards. Conditions which may lead to reduced printed drop placement accuracy resulting in increased image defects and reduced print quality should to be minimized.